The Secret of The Boy Who Lived
by harleygraziano
Summary: Harry is living with his abusive relatives, so close to wanting death but not being able to reach it. Can a new profound relationship help him realize that he can truly be loved? Harry James Potter has a couple secrets. (Harry Potter can Change into a different form)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The discovery

It was a glorious and sunny day in London. But Harry Potter had to stay hidden in a dark alley way because he had run away from his aunt and uncles house badly wounded. He did not want anyone to see him bloody, scarred and helpless because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived and he was supposed to be strong; The Chosen One. Snape, the potions master was after him, trying to capture Harry so he could bring him to the castle for questioning. Harry had overheard a conversation of Professor Snapes when he was talking to some muggles asking if they had seen any signs of a boy with raven hair, glasses, and ripped and bloodied clothing. When they answered 'yes' Snape continued looking for him, not caring who saw him or wondered why he needed to find this person. Snape saw Harry at that very same instant when he had turned around from talking with these strangers. He had to keep moving, Harry used a levitating spell to bring him onto a nearby roof of a muggle home. He was so tired of running, he could barely move. Upon reaching his destination he then heard a rustling sound from below, not knowing what it was he cautiously went to the side and looked down. What he saw made his heart race, there down below him looking right into his eyes was the one person he hated the most. It was professor Snape. Snape saw him.

'Damn it!' Harry thought to himself.

Snape hurriedly levitated himself onto the roof Harry was on and started running towards him. Harry wondered how in the hell his professor of that age could easily run at the speed he did. Snape was getting close, Harry started running as fast as he could trying desperately not to get caught, so on he ran until he knew he had to take a different route. He jumped down the little ways it was to the ground. Harry looked back up a second later, Snape had stopped, too out of breath to keep going. Harry picked up his pace and rounded into a dark alley.

When he got far enough down the alley, knowing he had gotten Snape off his trail, he closed his eyes, and thought of what a bird would look like. He had the perfect opportunity for what he was about to do next, and wasn't going to waste his time pondering it. He didn't know exactly what kind of bird it was but he remembered seeing one, only days before. He pictured a lean muscular looking bird with jet-black feathers and a bright red chest, big green eyes with yellow irises. The tips of its forked tail were also red almost like blood. Harry kept on thinking of this picture, and cast the spell he had been working on for years, but never was brave enough to try it before this very moment.

"Tramutare Avifor" whispered Harry.

He could feel his body morphing and transfiguring, he held his breath to stifle his scream. It hurt so badly with all of the injuries already inflicted upon him, he knew by all the research he had done that it would take some getting used to. When he opened his eyes the pain had lessoned, and he noticed his eyesight was very close to the ground. He looked at himself, his eyes wide with shock took in the site of his new form, he tweeted softly and was happy with the beautiful sound that came out.

He then set off to find the greasy old bastard to give him a piece of his mind. Well, the birds mind. That's when he felt all of his strength ebb from him. But there was Snape, heading back up to the castle, limping like he had hurt himself badly but trying to hide it just in case anyone was lingering about.

'Serves him right' thought Harry

He flew to the nearest tree to watch him suffer in pain, when he got close enough to see Snape's face what he saw was nothing he had seen before. He would think that he would be cursing and raging with anger. This surprised Harry so much, he toppled out of the tree where he was perched, and landed at Snape's feet. Snape looked down and gaped, mouth open wide in surprise.

"Well, this day just turned from bloody hell to near brilliant" exclaimed Snape happily, unlike the Snape harry was used to.

Harry had no clue what he was talking about until Snape exclaimed, "A Storm Bird, this can't be. They are rare especially in this part of the world" he pondered. Then he noticed something weird about the bird, it was bleeding. He bent down to touch it but it flinched.

"Will you let me heal you?" asked Snape. Snape did not expect a reply but to his surprise the bird before him did!

"Tweet" Harry nodded

"You can understand me?" Asked Snape in wonder. He had never felt so happy for the longest time. Something about this bird had his emotions all rearranged. He could not figure out why it has such an affect on him.

Harry would have never thought of having Snape lay one finger on him, but Harry was so tired of fighting off the overwhelming pain of the cuts and bruises, that he let Snape pick him up. He was tense in his arms, but when they got inside he heard someone yelling to Snape.

"Severus did you find or get hi-"

"Oh my, is that a storm phoenix? It is!" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes this is a Storm Phoenix, and Potter, ah yes the brat got away! Again it's like he just disappeared. He does not know how to apparate. But then this bird came from the direction Potter came… wait, come to think of it, this bird sort of looks like Potter" Snape looked at Harry closely

"Potter is very good at hiding. If he does not want to be found it is likely that he will not be found," said Snape. He then changed the subject back to the bird with interest.

"You know that Storm Bird won't let humans touch them until they find the right person they want to be with forever, but normally it takes almost ten years, he's not even close to being that old. But he seems to like you. But Potter, what about Potter!"

Snape's face turned into a fake stone cold face. Harry and the teachers noticed this at once. All of them were surprised by this but said nothing.

"What about Potter? What are we going to do if he does not come back before school starts?" asked McGonagall with concern evident in her voice. Dumbledore stood there for moment thinking about the question and then he said,

"Well, that's when we inform the ministry that he is missing, the Auroras will go after him and track him down more easily then you or I could".

"Severus, let's go down to the dungeons, I need to talk to you. Please excuse us Minerva"

Dumbledore and Snape headed down to the dungeons with Snape still holding him, Harry just tried to relax as much as possible even though his shoulders were killing him.

When they stopped they were at the dungeon doors. Dumbledore uttered Snape's password, when they opened Harry gasped because a big blast of cold air hit him. Snape noticed that the bird was shivering. Snape just held his arms firmer to keep the bird warm. Harry and Dumbledore were very shocked by this gesture. Harry just thought 'How warm for a cold hearted man'. They were now entering the private rooms. Harry was not surprised to find that the room had almost all black furniture and also a lot of green. The couches were made of leather and there was a huge fireplace already lit.

"Severus what about a name for your bird?" asked Albus watching the bird carefully.

"What…? Oh a name for the bird yes let's see, uh wow I'm not good at naming. What about maybe James" He stated looking down at the bird in his arms.

"DWEEDLE DEE!" screamed Harry.

Snape looked startled for a second but said, "Ok he does not like that one"

'He's acting like Potter, whenever I said James name to him or to anyone or anything that sounded like James he would blow up and become very mad' thought Snape. 'This bird seems to be fuming. No, it can't be Potter'

"Hmm, what about Felix?" asked Dumbledore "wait a second you understood and answered what Severus asked?"

Harry nodded.

"That is very unusual, I know they can understand humans but they normally don't nod or shake their head, they just have expressions on their faces, especially when there this young. Severus you have one amazing bird"

"How do you know he's young?" Snape asked inquiringly.

"It's hard to tell with this one because he seems very muscular and some of the lines on him are very unusual, but the smallness, the shape of its neck, and the feathers, and a lot of other stuff that will take too long to tell you" said Dumbledore looking closely at him.

"What would you say his age is?"

"In phoenix years about 1 ½ but in human years, 16 1/2"

'Potters age' Thought Snape.

"So do you like the name?"

"Tweet" Felix nodded

"Well now that we have that settled we do need to talk about Harry"

Snape and Felix grumbled. Felix did not mean it to be that loud but Snape and Dumbledore looked over curiously. But Harry just flew out the open window heading towards the shrieking shack, needing to get away and clean up while Dumbledore and Snape talked. He did not want to hear anything about what they were going to talk about.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plans

Harry flew strait to the shrieking shack and then through the open window he always leaves open for easier access. Up arriving and landing on the floor, he remembered he hadn't done much research on the getting back to his human form part. He thought maybe it would be as easy as transforming, so he though about how he looked and concentrated hard, he then tried the counter curse. He then felt the tingly sensation, knowing he had successfully been able to transform back without too much trouble brought a little smile to his face. He wished that he had someone to tell and have him or her be excited for him and with him. He hurriedly banished the thought knowing it would leave him to an even darker mood. He rotated his shoulders; they ached from the painful transformation he was still getting accustomed to as well as flying so much. His legs were so cramped that he could barely walk, he just sat down on the floor and without knowing it fell fast asleep.

Dumbledore and Snape on the other hand were talking about what they were going to do when or if Harry comes back.

"Headmaster, I have no clue what to do! He never listens to me. I need to talk to him but he always leaves in a hurry when he sees that we are the only ones left in the classroom" Said Snape irritably with a hint of sadness that Dumbledore easily picked up on.

"He can't keep running away like this, there's something the matter with him, I could tell. Dumbledore I'm actually w-worried about Potter" stuttered Snape. There he had finally said it, not willing to admit it to anyone but himself up until now.

Albus raised his eyebrows a little bit but said nothing to what Snape had just confessed. Which Snape was thankful for, not wanting to be bombarded with questions for his unusual actions. Snape was not actually sure what to do about Potter's condition but when he saw him he will talk to him straight away. Snape noticed that Felix was no longer present and wondered why, knowing he rarely left the Headmasters sight.

**Authors note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. This is my first time writing a story so I'm not sure how it's going to end up yet. Please review and give me some ideas what you liked about it. Thanks! -Harley**


End file.
